Kintsukuroi
by Lord Youko
Summary: Sequel to Want To Be Your Slave. Yaoi, slavery, BDSM, possible mpreg, Master/slave.
1. Prologue

_**Story: Kintsukuroi**_

_**Summary:**__ Sequel to Want To Be Your Slave. Yaoi, slavery, BDSM, possible mpreg, Master/slave._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha and make no money from the writing of this fic._

_**Warnings:**__ This story will contain yaoi, lemons, slavery, D/s, BDSM, possible mpreg, S & M, violence, possible bestiality. If any of these offend you, please leave. Each chapter will contain appropriate warnings._

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

_**Kintsukuroi**__ (v.) – "to repair with gold"; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver laquer, understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken._

**.**

"Be careful, Inuyasha," a young male voice taunted. "The next thing to be sliced off will be your goddam neck."

Inuyasha grinned. In the winter morning sunlight, there was flash of fangs and katana. Inuyasha flipped over and landed on his feet, skidding over to a safe distance. His opponent wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and came away with blood.

"In your fucking dreams," Inuyasha taunted back, getting to his feet and falling back into stance.

The other boy readied his sword and leaned in to attack. Inuyasha allowed him to get close enough to brush the kissaki against his red haori and then rolled out of the path of the blade, striking the back of the other boy's head with the handle of his sword.

But that left his torso unprotected and a slash across his abdomen and a kick to the chest sent him tumbling back to the ground.

His opponent growled, pissed about taking a solid hit to the head. He pressed his advantage and struck the fallen hanyou from above. Inuyasha blocked the attack with his sword, arms struggling to hold the entire body weight of the other boy. Instead of pushing him off, Inuyasha allowed his opponent's weight to bear down and suddenly moved out of the way, swiping the other's legs out from under him.

The boy fell flat on his face, and when he turned, Inuyasha was standing over him with his sword pointed at his throat and a shit eating grin on his face.

"Loser," Inuyasha jeered, lifting the defeated boy's chin up with the tip of his sword. A small drop of blood oozed out where the kissaki broke skin. Inuyasha's opponent glared up at him resentfully but remained still, mindful of the blade at his throat. His free hand clenched the dust on the ground in frustration. Inuyasha smirked down at him, holding his place pressing upwards with the sword just enough to force the other boy to stretch his neck and expose his throat even more. Even with the sun in his eyes, the boy saw Inuyasha's glinting eyes, and he swallowed nervously.

"Inuyasha."

Inuyasha froze.

Before his smirk had even had time to slide into a happy grin, Inuyasha had turned and dropped to his knees, hands coming before him to bow low in the direction of that familiar voice. At some point, he'd allowed his sword to fall out of his hands, but he hadn't noticed when that happened.

Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadow of some trees and allowed his youki to become noticeable. Inuyasha's opponent inhaled sharply as he felt the powerful energy nearby and turned towards the approaching crown prince. He had heard that Lord Sesshoumaru sometimes came to witness his pet's training but this was his first time being in the presence of the great Lord. He desperately hoped the demon Lord wouldn't decide to demonstrate on him. But the warrior prince wouldn't stoop to spar a low level youkai like him. Right? Heart hammering in his chest he kept his head bowed respectfully as the other demon approached.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Inuyasha greeted enthusiastically, raising his head to see Sesshoumaru standing before him. "Did Master see? I won!"

Sesshoumaru glanced at the other boy who seemed to be using all of his will power to not drop to his knees, if the tremble in his knees was any indication. The demon Lord could feel the two racing hearts before him; one in excitement, and the other in fear.

"A warrior must never abandon his weapon, even when the battle is won," the demon prince lectured, and Inuyasha's ears swiveled eagerly in tandem with that deep, melodious voice. "Pick up your sword and sheath it."

Inuyasha's face turned red and he scrambled to his feet, avoiding Sesshoumaru's eyes. Looking around hastily, he spotted his sword lying in the dust; he could feel his Master's gaze heavy on him. He picked it up sheathed it, coming back to his place to kneel at the Lord's feet.

"Your victory, such as it was, would not be possible without your weapon," Sesshoumaru rebuked. Before him, Inuyasha's ears drooped and fell back on his head. "Clean and oil your blade before you put it away. You will be in my chambers before I get back."

Without waiting for a response from the hanyou, he turned away, walking leisurely towards the palace.

He didn't see Inuyasha's crestfallen face when the hanyou looked up to watch his Master leave.

* * *

The first thing Inuyasha always did after training was have his meal. His bottom still stung from the phantom pain of the spanking his Master had given him the one day he had forgotten to eat after training.

The second thing Inuyasha did was take a thorough bath at the servants' bathroom which was always empty at this time as no other servants had training and they were already busy with their chores. He carefully scrubbed all the dirt, grime and sweat from his body, so that it was squeaky clean in case his Master desired to use it. He hissed slightly from the cold water, but since his body had had a chance to cool down while he had his meal, it didn't feel as icy as it would have had he immediately bathed after his training. After his bath, he went back to his room.

Inuyasha was the only slave in the palace to have his own separate room; Sesshoumaru didn't want anybody sleeping in close quarters with the hanyou. It was a small, tidy room. Inuyasha opened the single wooden closet in there, and took out his black leather collar. It had a ring in the centre for a leash for when his master wished to put one on him. Sesshoumaru had instructed him to take it off during training and bathing, and refastening it around his neck was the first thing Inuyasha did after he had had his bath; being without a collar was no longer as panic-inducing as it had been in the beginning but Inuyasha still felt nervous and anxious without it, and tried to spent as little time out of it as possible.

Next, he sat down cross-legged on the clean stone floor and carefully unsheathed his blade. Cleaning it didn't take long, but nevertheless, he still made sure there was no dirt stuck near the tsuba or in the hilt; if his Master deigned to inspect it and didn't find it satisfactory, there would be hell to pay, after already having fucked up once today.

Next to the window was a simple desk and chair. In one corner of the desk were piled a few thin books and a pen. Inuyasha no longer slept in his Master's chambers every night; he had outgrown his puppy basket, and the added duties of being the crown prince made sure that Sesshoumaru spent less and less time in his chambers, and the nights he_ was_ there, he did little more than sleep.

Inuyasha put his sword back on its stand and glanced regretfully at the books on his desk. His work from his lessons yesterday was incomplete and he would be scolded by his gentle old teacher, but there was nothing for it now. He shut the window and stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. He didn't bother to lock it. No one would be stupid enough to steal from the prince's personal pet.

Sesshoumaru-sama probably would not be back for a little while; the rare occasions he had the chance to return to his chambers after attending court, he preferred to have a long bath in his personal hotsprings before returning to his chambers. Still, Inuyasha did not want to risk being late and disobeying the order he'd been given.

The late morning seemed especially bright and sunny to Inuyasha as he crossed the servant's quarters and headed over to the wing that housed the Sesshoumaru's chambers. That the prince took time out of his busy schedule to come to his pet's training made Inuyasha's insides grow warm and mushy. He had gotten much more skilled in his physical training than he had with his lessons. Except the blunder with dropping the sword today.

Inuyasha's step stuttered; he felt the embarrassment physically. To be caught in such a gaffe just when his Master came to watch – it wasn't fair, Inuyasha thought. Wasn't he always on his guard while sparring? Didn't he beat a full youkai today? He wasn't in the habit of randomly dropping his sword, he really wasn't. But Lord Sesshoumaru's presence made him forget everything he had learned in his years at the palace. All his brain and body seemed to make him do was drop to his knees.

Guards let him pass into and through the demon Lord's wing without question; Inuyasha had been in the prince's service longer than a lot of them. Inuyasha came to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru's chambers. The final set of burly guards at the great iron double doors stepped forward and with an effort, pushed the giant set of doors open. Inuyasha thanked them and stepped in; the guards pulled the doors closed behind him.

Inuyasha felt his anxiety and worry melt away; the chambers were pleasantly warm and Sesshoumaru's scent was all around him. Slaves were charged with the sole duty of keeping these chambers at a pleasant temperature day and night, regardless of the weather outside. Moderate sized fires were burning in the two fire places in the huge chambers. They were artfully placed so that only one fire would be visible from any given point in the chambers and both could be hidden from view if Sesshoumaru so desired. The large open windows were thrown open to let in light and fresh air. Inuyasha walked over to them and leaned over the ledge on which he had once stood in lashing rain as Sesshoumaru had held him in place and kept him from falling.

Taking a deep breath of the lingering scent of Sesshoumaru and not bothering to hide the grin that broke out on his face, Inuyasha bounded over to his Master's favourite armchair. He knelt on the rug that was softer than his bed, sat back on his heels, and waited for Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Crown prince - A crown prince is the king's son who has been officially chosen to be succeed the king. When a king has more than one sons, the one chosen as the crown prince is the king's designated successor and is taught the duties and responsibilities of kingship. The crown prince's training and education are traditionally more rigorous than those of the other princes. The crown prince may not necessarily be the king's eldest son.

Japanese word meanings:

Kintsukuroi (v.) – "to repair with gold"; the art of repairing pottery with gold or silver laquer, understanding that the piece is more beautiful for having been broken

Kissaki – the tip of a sword

Tsuba – the sword guard, placed between the sword hilt and the blade of the sword

Hanyou – half- demon

Youkai – demon

Youki – demonic energy, demonic aura

* * *

**A/N:** Here is my Christmas present to all of you ^.^ The sequel to Want To Be Your Slave. It's short but more is coming soon. As of now, I have planned for it to be a long story like Want To Be Your Slave, but it will depend to some extent on the response of readers and if anyone is still interested in a story in this universe. As always, all feedback – positive or negative is welcome. Feel free to use your capslock if you want.

Yes, the warnings say "possible mpreg," but I haven't decided on this 100%. If I do include this, the dynamics between them won't change very much. Would you all like to see mpreg in this story?

I know I have been MIA for a long time, with this as well as Red, but in the meantime, I've had the good fortune of reading some brilliantly written fanfics in another fandom. I hope this has improved my writing; feedback on this is very welcome. I have recently started learning the Japanese language from the ground up – script and all – so hopefully, I will be using Japanese terms correctly this time around. If you have any questions, I will try my best to answer them.

And most importantly, I hope all of you who enjoyed Want To Be Your Slave are still with me reading this. Wish you a very Merry Christmas! I'm not wishing you a Happy New Year here, because I hope to have the next chapter up by then. I hope you are all having a snugly winter.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Here's the update on New Year's as promised. Wish you all a very very Happy New Year!

To all those who read and provided feedback: thank you for your heartwarming reviews of Kintsukuroi and Want To Be Your Slave. I felt so loved, hearing that you were still interested in the Want To Be Your Slave universe (as well as your screams, squeals, and threats.) You all rock.

Shout out and kiss to _**Mihoshi05 **_who wanted to be and was the 1500th reviewer of Want To Be Your Slave.

This chapter is dedicated to _**Tigress817, **_who said that Want To Be Your Slave and this story have changed her life, that she suspected I was an actual author, and that if I stopped writing this series, she would hunt me down.

_**Warnings**_: _Anal, oral, D/s, smut, lemon_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

.

"_Sometimes, it's not enough to know what things mean. Sometimes, you have to know what things don't mean." _

_–Bob Dylan_

_._

Steam rose off the waters of the natural hotsprings, and hung over the water and the rocks like a fog. Blurred figures of minimally clad youkai could be seen on the rocks.

Sesshoumaru was sprawled against a rock, submerged in the water upto his chest. He had tilted his head back and closed his eyes. His arms were outstretched and his pale throat was bared to anyone in the large area; the gesture said that the son of Inu no Taisho need not fear anyone or anything on his own turf.

His servants had already soaped and washed his body and long silver hair. Now, soft, delicate hands tended to him, slowly kneading the tension out of his arms and back. They belonged to his body servants – adolescent youkai boys, brought up and trained for this art. They all possessed flawless skin a nubile, delicate body that was a treat for the senses. Although the demon Lord's body was still lean and wiry, rock hard muscles now hid under toughened skin. Water lapped at the broad, strong chest half submerged in the warm water; the subtle scent of expensive soap lingered in the air. The servants' fingers and hands felt soft and feather-like on his now hardened body.

"Rough day, my Lord?" one of them asked in his soft, pleasant voice.

Sesshoumaru hummed low in his throat. The boy allowed himself to stare blatantly at the demon Lord, something he would not have dared to do had the prince's eyes not been closed. Years of war and training seemed to have left no mark on the prince's face and body, except to add that inexplicable suggestion of power and ruthlessness to his limbs and his eyes. The servant felt privileged and grateful to be able to fulfil this much coveted role.

He was surprised when golden eyes suddenly opened and fixed right on him. He blushed and lowered his eyes, fingers fumbling for a moment.

Sesshoumaru savoured the boy's embarrassment and fear for a moment. Sesshoumaru would be well within his rights to exact a rigorous punishment for a servant being audacious enough to stare at the crown prince. But he was satisfied with unsettling the boy; it wasn't like being stared at had ever bothered him. He closed his eyes again, and 8hid his smile when the boy behind him relaxed minutely and the fingers on his shoulders tightened for a moment before resuming their work.

After a while, Sesshoumaru held his hand up slightly. His servants immediately stopped. He could see vague reflections in the water, bowing and backing away. Sesshoumaru moved his relaxed limbs lazily, combing his fingers through his thoroughly washed and completely tangle free hair.

"Is there…anything else my Lord wishes?"

Sesshoumaru turned towards the sound of the coy voice, standing up straight and nude without a trace of self-consciousness. Some of the younger servants were blushing slightly but the one who had spoken – a beautiful, dark-haired boy with pale limbs - smiled meaningfully at him and bent over to pick up a bar of soap so that his pert little bottom covered in a small strip of cloth was in full view of the prince.

Sesshoumaru's face was inscrutable as he watched the beautiful, unblemished form of the young demon, putting on a show for him. He could hear the soft intake of breath from the other servants at this boy's audacity.

He didn't bother to acknowledge the boy. He glanced up at the others who immediately came forward with towels and fresh clothes. The bold dark-haired boy stood hesitantly to the side as Sesshoumaru's usual servants dried him off gently and helped him into his clothes.

He walked out of the hot springs without a glance at him as all the remaining servants bowed low at the waist and remained bowed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru approached his chambers leisurely and waited for his guards to push open the great doors, their bulky muscles straining for the task. They suspected that the sadistic prince found amusement in watching them labour for a task that would normally be effortless. Sesshoumaru walked in as the large, well-oiled doors opened soundlessly and were pulled closed with care by the sweating and panting guards. They didn't dare let the doors slam for fear of last time's punishment being repeated.

Inuyasha was on the rug next to his deep red armchair, adding logs of wood to the fire. The servants were trained to ensure that the room temperature would be pleasant but Inuyasha knew the exact temperature his Master liked after his soak. Sesshoumaru sat down and put one booted foot up on the small velvet footrest placed near his chair. Feeling lazy and indolent from the soak, he watched his pet.

Inuyasha smiled up at him in greeting. Fire reflected dully off the metal ring in the centre of the leather collar around his neck. The black leash attached to his collar dragged on the floor as the hanyou crawled on his knees to where his master sat. Sesshoumaru hadn't ordered him to wear the leash but his dutiful little puppy had known what his Master would desire today. Once he was close enough, Inuyasha bowed his head down over the foot on the floor and placed a soft kiss on the prince's black boot – his usual way of greeting his Master.

The prince's feet remained motionless, and Inuyasha sat back on his heels, slightly disappointed. The prints of those boots from last time were almost gone from his body now; maybe he could remind Master to retrace them?

But one of his ears was caught between familiar fingers now, and Inuyasha leaned into the touch, pleasure replacing whatever thoughts he'd had in his mind.

All too soon, the hand retreated and Inuyasha whined. The demon Lord watched him quietly until Inuyasha could no longer stand the silence.

"I cleaned and oiled my sword!" the hanyou told him sitting back on his heels. The expression on his face was like that of a puppy that had done a good job and expected his Master to reward him.

Sesshoumaru hummed noncommittally. Inuyasha frowned; his Master didn't seem to be paying attention to him and that just wouldn't do. When he leaned in close to him, he could faintly smell other youkai on his skin – probably the servant boys at the hotsprings. Inuyasha frowned even more fiercely.

"What's Master thinking about?"

Sesshoumaru blinked, eyes focusing on the hanyou at his feet. "An impending journey," he answered. Though his tone was stoic as usual, Inuyasha understood that it wasn't a journey he was looking forward to.

"Where are we going?"

That Inuyasha would be going with him, didn't need to be said. In all these years, he had accompanied the demon prince on every trip the demon Lord had taken. From the most luxurious sojourns to the fiercest wars, Inuyasha had been inseparable from his Master, tending to him in war and serving him in more pleasant ways in the more restful voyages.

When Sesshoumaru didn't answer for a moment, Inuyasha began to dread the answer.

"Do you remember Hiten and Manten?" Sesshoumaru replied finally and Inuyasha couldn't keep the look of horror from his face.

"We will be travelling South to Hiten's palace." Sesshoumaru watched puppy ears droop dejectedly.

"Must we leave immediately?" Inuyasha asked in a small voice.

"We will leave as soon as winter ends," Sesshoumaru answered

Inuyasha swallowed nervously. For once, he wished the winter would never end. "For how long will Master need to stay?"

"Indefinitely." He could not return until the undertaking he had been charged with was concluded. As if the destination was not disagreeable enough, the task itself was far from pleasant. This entire day seemed to be just rife with unpleasant tasks. The thunder brothers were not the only subject clouding his mood today, though it was the only one he would speak to his pet about.

The recollection of those two cruel demons left Inuyasha feeling cold; he shuffled closer, between the demon Lord's legs and rested his head on his Master's thigh. Sesshoumaru allowed it, resting his hand on the hanyou's head comfortingly. Even now that Inuyasha looked almost 15 by human standards, his entire head still fit easily under the demon Lord's palm.

Time held little meaning for the both of them, Sesshoumaru reflected, looking down at his pet, and still even a taiyoukai and prince was not exempt from the changes that time brought.

His fingers tightened slightly in Inuyasha's hair as his conversation with his mother from this morning came to mind.

"_Mate?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring disbelievingly at his mother. The beauty of gentle morning sunlight falling on the red silks and gilded, throne-like chairs in the elegant room, was lost to the prince today, in the wake of this unexpected and unwanted lecture. The thought of having a simpering youkai latched on to him for life was revolting. _

_He would have thought that his mother, of all people, would understand that, given that she had remained resolutely unmarried for years longer than was usual, just because the idea of being bound to a lesser youkai for life had been repugnant to her. Not her parents, not the court, and not the pressure exerted by an entire kingdom had changed her mind, and Sesshoumaru knew that he had certainly inherited his mother's intractability, if nothing else._

_Lady Tsukiko, resplendent in formal white and silver robes for the court, folded her hands in the sleeves of her haori patiently. The elegant, yet cozy room that was her favourite; no one apart from her, really came here, which was why she had chosen it to have this delicate discussion with her son. It turned out, she had been right to be cautious; she hadn't expected to go over smoothly but Sesshoumaru wasn't taking this well at all._

"_It is not what you wish to hear, I know," she said in a reconciliatory tone,"But you have come of age and your youkai will require it soon. Indeed, I wonder that the need hasn't incapacitated you yet."_

_Sesshoumaru glared. Having a discussion about marriage was altogether too much to endure patiently after hours of mind-numbingly boring court. "I am not so weak as to be unable to handle heats."_

"_But it should be more than that," the Lady of the West mused, her cat-like eyes glinting. "Given the time that has elapsed since you came of age, your youkai's need to claim its mate should have left you incoherent. Yet you speak of your heats as though they were a minor inconvenience."_

_Sesshoumaru did not see what the problem was. His mother should have taken pride in the fact that he was not ruled by his base urges unlike other youkai. Yet she was looking at him now as though he were a particularly interesting insect._

"_Allowing more and more time to pass is unwise. Having this level of control over one's instincts is unheard of. Ordinarily, youkai can't – "_

"_I am not ordinary!" Sesshoumaru hissed. Now his mother was frowning the way used to at his tantrums._

"_Sesshoumaru –"_

"_No," the prince said decisively. "I am leaving for South soon. We can have this conversation after I return if my Lady is still concerned."_

Tsukiko hadn't insisted anymore; Sesshoumaru knew he had escaped this conversation for – a long time, by all estimates. But still, something about it made him uneasy. At the back of his mind, something didn't feel right. Sesshoumaru wasn't used to second guessing his own decisions and this feeling of doubt left him tensed once again. He wanted to break something.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on Inuyasha's head. "Bare yourself, puppy."

Inuyasha's face brightened and he scrambled to obey, quickly untying his clothes. He knew he wasn't to drag it out; Inuyasha was not skilled at being seductive. Trying to strip slowly like a whore would only make Inuyasha look fumbling and awkward. Besides, his Master didn't like being teased.

Within moments, Inuyasha was naked except for his collar and leash. Sesshoumaru took a moment to enjoy the sight of the boy's body with the firelight dancing on his bare skin.

Despite living in relative comfort and safety at the palace, Inuyasha remained thin as ever. Good and regular food had given him muscle mass; he had lost the unhealthy pallor of his childhood, but there wasn't an ounce of excess fat on him. And despite his physical training, his muscles remained barely defined, his limbs smooth and almost delicate.

The demon Lord reached forward and took hold of Inuyasha's leash; it was so long that it touched the ground even when the hanyou was standing up. The prince held the leash at the very end of it, so that Inuyasha's movements would not be at all restricted.

"The oil. Prepare yourself for me," Sesshoumaru ordered, leaning back to lazily watch the pup do all the work.

Inuyasha's cheek reddened. He briefly turned around to get the bottle of lubricating oil, treating Sesshoumaru to a view of his firm little bottom. He uncapped the bottle and smeared a generous amount on his fingers and pushed a finger gingerly inside himself. His Master hadn't taken him for days; fitting even two fingers was a stretch. Bending over in an awkward position, Inuyasha began to fuck himself on his fingers, face scrunching up from the slight pain and the intrusion. It wasn't a sensual sight; the naked hanyou half-bent over, awkwardly stretching himself, face tensed and screwed up. But his Master didn't like Inuyasha hiding anything at all – not discomfort, not pain, not even ineptitude.

When he was able to fit three fingers inside of himself, Sesshoumaru wound the leash around his hand and pulled. Inuyasha stumbled forward, almost falling onto Sesshoumaru before catching himself by bracing a hand on the backrest of his Master's armchair.

Sesshoumaru had to only raise his head slightly to look at the wide eyes and flushed face above him. He reached up and cupped his puppy's jaw softly. Inuyasha shivered slightly, from the cool air on his naked body, and the look in Sesshoumaru's eyes as he looked up at Inuyasha. It was intense and hungry and unbearably tender all at once. It left the hanyou frozen and breathless.

Then there was a firm, hard boot in his stomach as Sesshoumaru kicked him down lightly, with only enough force to topple him onto his bum on the rug between the prince's legs. Inuyasha moaned, catching himself on his hand before his oiled, sensitive hole came in contact with the floor.

"Get me ready, Inuyasha," the prince murmured.

Inuyasha eagerly scooted forward, gently, reverently taking his Master's cock out of his hakama. It was still mostly limp; Inuyasha blushed bright red. Being naked under his Master's gaze, being tugged and pulled by his leash, and _oh god_, that boot in his stomach – Inuyasha himself was already almost completely erect.

Inuyasha stretched his neck forward and took him in his mouth. The hanyou felt his own body relax with his mouth occupied in this way. The heat of his Master's body surrounded him, imprisoned as he was between the demon's thighs. The organ in his mouth grew larger and larger till it filled the hanyou's entire mouth, made him stretch his lips to accommodate it. Inuyasha no longer had any gag reflex remaining, unless Sesshoumaru specifically wanted to choke him. That could be accomplished by the collar around his neck, or his Master's fingers around his throat while Inuyasha had his cock deep in his foodpipe. However, simply deepthroating no longer caused Inuyasha to choke when his Master's fingers came to tangle in his hair, Inuyasha knew he was to take him deep, swallowing the large cock into his mouth and throat till his lips touched the base of his cock.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the snowy head going down on him so enthusiastically. The suction on his cock was just right; the once innocent puppy had been trained to please him, after all. He felt the hanyou's hands on his balls, gently massaging the testicles. Inuyasha's mouth looked so perfect, stretched wide and helpless around him like this. He could feel his release building under his slave's skilled ministrations and he fisted his hand in Inuyasha's hair and pulled him off his cock.

Inuyasha whimpered, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. He didn't bother to wipe it off. Sesshoumaru gestured slightly with his hand and Inuyasha stood up quickly, coming to straddle the demon Lord's lap with his knees on either side of him.

Sesshoumaru leaned back. One of his hands was on Inuyasha's hip, steadying him, and the other was wound around his leash. Inuyasha braced himself with one hand on the backrest of the armchair; although the demon Lord hadn't ordered him not to touch, grabbing onto his Master's shoulders felt disrespectful. With the other hand, he guided his Master's cock to his prepared hole. Straddling his lap, Inuyasha's head was slightly above the prince's so that he would have to look down to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. He had to lean forward to reach the backrest and it brought his chest close to Sesshoumaru's face. The demon Lord closed his eyes and reveled in the mild scent of Inuyasha.

He felt the exquisite sensation of a warm heat on the head of his cock, and heard Inuyasha's gasp as the thick head stretched out the hole continued inwards as Inuyasha sat slowly and impaled himself on his Master's cock. He only stopped when he was completely sitting down on the demon's lap. He looked down at his Master's face just as Sesshoumaru opened his eyes. The demon Lord wasn't even breathing hard; his eyes were lowlidded and lazy. Inuyasha was already panting and flushed.

Holding the puppy's eyes, Sesshoumaru wound a few more turns of the leash around his hand, shortening it, forcing Inuyasha to bend down or risk being choked. Inuyasha gasped as the movement rocked the cock buried deep inside him.

"Fuck yourself," Sesshoumaru said, his dark, low voice the only indication that he was affected as well.

Inuyasha was bent awkwardly, and he placed both his hands on the armchair now. Slowly, he raised himself up till only the head of his Master's cock was inside him. He had to raise only the lower half of his body. Sesshoumaru's grip on his leash didn't allow him to raise his head. Screwing his eyes tightly shut, Inuyasha let his body drop down, spearing the cock deep inside him abruptly. Tears sprung to his eyes from the sudden, stabbing pain. His hole wasn't adequately prepared to handle Sesshoumaru's large girth; the hanyou should have stretched himself slowly.

But that would mean keeping his Master waiting. So he began to cant his hips up and down in short, sharp movement, ignoring the stabbing pain each movement caused. He was bent over almost like a dog now, except that a bitch got fucked and Inuyasha was fucking himself.

"My perfect little whore," Sesshoumaru praised, gripping Inuyasha's chin and jaw with his long fingers, forcing him to meet his eyes. Inuyasha flushed with pleasure, eyes fixed on the striped wrist near his chin; he couldn't raise his eyes to meet his Master's. The position in which he was didn't let Inuyasha hit his prostate, but being filled felt good.

No, more than that. It felt...relieving and _right_, in a way that had nothing to do with his cock being hard. Somewhere along the way, the ecstasy of being wanted and desired by the great demon Lord had turned into just pleasure, and the need to have his Master over him, inside him. It was frightening sometimes, how strong that need was, to be dominated by his master, to be used, consumed by him.

Inuyasha's cock was hard and leaking precum now, even as Inuyasha continued to grind and thrust the large taiyoukai cock inside of his half-demon hole; pain was sometimes as potent as pleasure in bringing him to the edge, especially when the pain was all for his Master's pleasure.

A few more thrusts he had managed to get the correct angle to spear his prostate; he knew it because just brushing that little nub inside of him sent pleasure tingling right down to his toes. Just two or maybe even one hit more and Inuyasha would cum; his Master hadn't said he was not to.

But firm hands clamped down on his hips then, and kept him from rising up again. Inuyasha gasped at the feeling of being held in place, full and stretched. He blinked hazily at his Master, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I would have your other half," Sesshoumaru said in a deep baritone, lowlidded eyes looking up at the hanyou in his lap.

A prickle of anxiety sparked in Inuyasha's belly and he looked down at his Master hesitantly.

His other half was his demon half. The pledge to unite all three of his beings hadn't been an idle one. The day his Master had claimed his youkai and forced it to submit, was the day Sesshoumaru had begun his self-assigned mission to reconcile the pure demon with the hanyou. Admittedly, the prince's methods were unconventional and more than a little unsettling, but in the process, he had managed to accomplish what Inuyasha never would have thought possible: he had tamed his demon half.

Although _tamed_ didn't really describe it. More like, Sesshoumaru and the demon had gotten to know each other. Which hanyou Inuyasha thought was bizarre because he hadn't known the beast inside of him could think, much less understand. But his Master insisted that it could and had made it his personal experiment to civilize it.

The beast, surprisingly, didn't seem to mind it much once it had ascertained that the taiyoukai prodding at its mind was not, in fact, crazy. Its trust was gained excruciatingly slowly, but over the years, with Sesshoumaru's care, affection, and occasional whipping, the Inuyasha's youkai had come to believe that hanyou Inuyasha's Master did really want the hanyou's best interests at heart.

So began the process of teaching Inuyasha to transform on command. Mostly Sesshoumaru's command, but the demon Lord was satisfied with that for now. It was very strenuous and almost painful in the beginning, leaving Inuyasha exhausted and shaken for days afterwards, but it slowly got easier. The demon surfaced more and more easily with increasingly less strain on hanyou Inuyasha's body and mind. And Sesshoumaru began to call if forth with increasing frequency. The demon Lord had fucked him in demon form more than once but this was the first time he had ordered Inuyasha to transform in the middle of fucking.

Right now, said demon Lord was watching him calmly with his cock deep inside Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha tried to raise himself up and found iron hands holding his hips in place.

"N-Now?" Inuyasha asked uncertainly, hands clenching on the armchair nervously.

"Now," Sesshoumaru answered calmly, and it was an implacable command. Inuyasha nodded shakily and closed his eyes, willing himself to relax as best as he could with a cock wedged deep inside him.

The room seemed frozen and silent for a few moments. When nothing happened, Inuyasha screwed his eyes shut even more tightly and began to fidget. Would his cursed youkai make him disobey his Master? No, he wouldn't let it, he wouldn't allow that-

"Let go."

Inuyasha could feel warm breath on his puppy ear and his Master's whispered command. A strong hand cupped the back of his neck and head over the collar, holding his head like an infant's. Sesshoumaru's thumb stroked his neck soothingly, pulling his body closer, shifting the cock inside him slightly, dizzyingly.

"For me," Sesshoumaru whispered, his lips brushing Inuyasha's ear.

The half-demon felt himself relax. Inuyasha could feel the heat from his Master's body soaking into his own. The prince's intoxicating scent, of thunderstorms and electricity was all around him. And mixed in that was the faint scent of other youkai on his Master's skin –

Inuyasha snarled, hair fanning slightly behind him, body tensing. Only Sesshoumaru's grip on him kept him in place, impaled over his Master's cock. When he opened his eyes, they were blood red. Fangs peeked out of his mouth and over his lips, and jagged markings crawled across his cheeks.

Sesshoumaru smiled, reaching a hand up to brush hair out the fierce eyes. The beast snapped its teeth but didn't try to bite the hand near its face. Its body remembered the consequences of doing that.

Hands came off the backrest of the armchair and gripped Sesshoumaru's shoulders instead, long, sharp claws digging into the skin like talons. The beast wiggled as best as it could in Sesshoumaru's grip, trying to raise itself up. The demon Lord kept it in place.

Inuyasha snarled, thrashing his head. The movement caused the collar around his neck to choke him and it panicked even more.

Sesshoumaru tugged the leash, pulling Inuyasha's head down.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," he ordered coolly, rubbing a thumb over furry ears. "You are safe."

Those words never failed to reassure the beast, however many times they were repeated. The beast stopped thrashing, breathing hard. It glared down at the demon Lord. The taiyoukai had a pliant, submissive demon on his cock. If it weren't for the demon prince's legendary control, he would have snapped long ago and just fucked Inuyasha into oblivion. But the demon Lord didn't even look punished, as if having to hold still like this wasn't difficult, as if remaining still and rock hard inside another person's body was the most natural thing in the world.

"If there is something you desire," Sesshoumaru told it, holding those blood red eyes. "Then ask for it."

In response, the beast growled and thrashed, trying to raise its hips up and down on the demon Lord's cock, though the prince wouldn't allow it.

"You are not a mindless beast," Sesshoumaru lectured, still holding it in place. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs, begging to differ.

Sesshoumaru reached down and rubbed a thumb casually over the head of Inuyasha's cock. The slit gushed precum at the stimulation and Inuyasha threw his head back and whined, half-pleading and half-threatening.

Sesshoumaru unwound the leash from around his hand. Holding Inuyasha in place with one hand, he reached up and snapped Inuyasha's collar open with the other, removing it from around his throat. Before the beast could savour its freedom, Sesshoumaru wound a hand in the long snowy hair and wrenched its head back. The pure demon keened and froze in place, now that its throat was exposed.

"If you want something – "

There were lips on its throat; a tongue tasting the sensitive skin.

" – you will use your words and beg me for it."

* * *

**A/N: **Mwaaahahahahaaa cliffy! I am evil. Review!

Love you all! Once again, wish you a very happy, yaoi-filled New Year!


End file.
